Give Me Strength
by It-Ended-At-3
Summary: It was the night of his first show... real show that is. Kaito donned a different hat that night but it didn't change who he was.


_Well I didn't expect my first fic in years to be a Magic Kaito fic. I've actually written quite a few since and dabbled in a billion fandoms but I just wrote this in a couple hours today after my college writing class and thought it was great stand alone. I was trying to get some inspiration about this big MK fic idea I got after watching the movie The Prestige. This is it. Hope I've gotten better._

* * *

_Give Me Strength_

_A Magic Kaito/ Detective Conan fic_

_By It-Ended-At-3_

With careful and practiced precision, the wings of his crisp white collar were folded over the deep black bowtie, properly clasped and straightened under his chin. He smoothed the satin lapels that artistically fanned above the pleated dress shirt, a stark black and white contrast that sent eyes spinning in the simplicity. With a sharp adjustment of his opal cuff-links and a tug on the handkerchief ornately folded in the secrecy of his left breast pocket, the dapper sighed visibly in the greenroom mirror of whose bright florescent bulbs burned blotched in his deep blue eyes. They were sparkling in an unfamiliar way, anxious as opposed to mischievous. Either way they were the answer to any question of age. He still held a boyish build, slight and lean and his face was a little rounder than he preferred, which on this particular night opened the gates of anxiety further. He was young… and green- the future embarrassment of the proud family name, Kuroba Kaito, Age Seventeen, Stage Magician.

Kaito held his chin up after a calming breath and allowed his face to fall slack in a frighteningly serious calm. Dead eyes, thin lips, and lax brow, he was the image of control. This was absolutely nothing… nothing compared to those black nights under the silver moon. Nothing next to the absolutely terrifying but exhilarating rush of danger he fixed himself with on occasion. The entire world was his audience before so one ballroom of stuck-up high-end moneymakers searching for frivolity was not the toughest crowd he could face. The assuring thought was met with agreement as he carefully placed a finely crafted monocle over his right eye, the nose bridge fitting snuggly and the bobbling clover charm dangling with the excitement of a loyal hound ready for the chase. Staring at his reflection, a new wave of confidence flooded his features as he willed it, the Poker Face transforming into a dazzling if not manic, smile.

He was a Kuroba, the son of Japan's greatest magician in years. Yet most prevalent, he was International Criminal #1412 Kaitou KID, Phantom Thief… the second. While the apprehension of his first_ real_ gig under his family name ran its course, Kaito ran a hand through his gelled back dark hair in marvel of its tameness. He looked like a hundred bucks if he'd say so himself…. Make that a couple thousand. Alas, he docked the price tag while he carefully removed his father's monocle from his face, placing it kindly in a small box that he tucked in the corner. Couldn't very well be exposing his identity on his first night out, though that would have ultimately made the show a guaranteed success. With his check list complete, he departed the mirror to open a large round box, unclasping the old hinges and removing the tall lid. The satin top hat before him was a dark match to his tailored suit. It had a strong but old bill that lacked the decorative ribbon his other top hat possessed and it was a little shorter, but all the same old fashion. It was also his father's, and he was going to make a strong habit of opening with it.

"Well Tousan," He whispered to the memory of the hat, the one that saw the hilariously hind-sighted disaster that was his father's first show. "Give me strength."

With that, he popped it on his head taking only a moment to adjust it snug on his crown and left the dressing room, went through the cast hall, past the stage directors and onto the curtained stage—the bustling of a large and busy audience clanking their glasses and moving their chairs behind the velvet barrier.

A curt nod signaled the announcer to begin in an animated and pleasant voice.

_"Your attention ladies and gentleman! If you could direct your eyes to the stage and be prepared to be amazed! After nine years, the top name in stage performance graces our halls again, give a welcome to the premier of the young and talented legacy of the great magician Kuroba Toichi, his son—Kuroba Kaito!"_

There was a roar of drumming hands and the curtain flew up, blinding stage light erupting in a dazzling explosion of amazement and the audience watched in awe as the performer stepped forward in the limelight arms open in large gesture, beaming with presence.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
